


Morning Light On Wet Paint

by AuroraShard



Series: FYeah Clint/Nat/Laura Mini Prompt-athon 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Painting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraShard/pseuds/AuroraShard
Summary: Clint, Natasha, and Laura get sidetracked while painting the new nursery.For the FYeahClintNatLaura tumblr mini promptathon, Prompt 9 via @lunetta-suzie-jewel:” 50 Cliche Tropes and Prompts List :“Painting the house that ends in a paint fight and giggles”.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: FYeah Clint/Nat/Laura Mini Prompt-athon 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689340
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Morning Light On Wet Paint

Laura stood in the doorway to what would become the nursery, pausing to admire her partners in the morning sunlight streaming through the window. It felt like a rare treat, to take a moment to watch them work. Years in the field translated to an almost supernatural awareness of the other’s movements, and it shone through even in mundane tasks. She watched them fix the drop cloths and get the paint mixed and ready to go, smiling as they brushed hands. They ended up kissing, hunched over the paint cans, and Laura moved into the room.

“My turn.” She said, kneeling next to them. They happily obliged, and they all traded kisses. Pulling away, she smiled.

“I can’t wait to see this all painted. I think the color will look great.” Laura said, looking down at the pale green they had chosen.

“I’m glad we finally found a good color. It’ll look great with the crib.” Clint said, beaming. He had finally finished the crib that he had been painstakingly working on between missions since Laura had found out she was pregnant. It was currently tucked in their bedroom, waiting patiently. Natasha smiled.

“I can take this side, if you want to take that side. Laura, do you want to grab the far wall?” Natasha said, tying her hair back. Laura laughed as a streak of paint smeared its way into her hair. Natasha rolled her eyes as she pulled her hand away. “I’m just going to shower anyways, I’m not too worried.” 

Laura smiled, shrugging off her sweatshirt and setting it out in the hallway. They were all dressed in well-worn clothes, although Clint had opted for a tank top, putting his biceps on display. Clint caught her staring and gave her a wink, posing dramatically with his paintbrush and the stepladder as if he was in a magazine photoshoot. Laura and Natasha laughed, and Natasha came over to him.

“Here…” she said, swiping just a bit of paint onto his face. “And...here…” She said, smearing some on his arm. He looked affronted. 

“Well, now we have to take a picture. Now that you’ve covered me in paint.” He said, laughing. Laura darted to grab their camera, and he posed, flexing. Next he painted a stripe onto the wall and turned to look over her shoulder at her. Natasha was wheezing with laughter by the third photo, and Laura and Clint weren’t far behind. Natasha joined in, posing along with Clint.

“We will have to print these for the bedroom, you know that right?” Laura said. “The poor copy shop kid!” She said, curling over as she laughed. 

“Your turn!” Natasha said, flicking paint at Laura. She shrieked, recoiling and nearly falling over into the paint roller tray. She scowled, swiping up some paint and flicking it back. Natasha ducked at the last moment, using Clint as a shield. 

“Hey!” he called out, turning to wrestle with Natasha. His paint-covered hands left green smears on her shirt and he cackled as they rolled around on the floor. Natasha broke free, but not before getting another smear of paint on his face. She scurried over to Laura, trying to duck behind her. Laura laughed, turning away from her and backing into Clint. He smiled, planting a kiss on her head before shielding her with a paint tray. He brandished the wet roller in front of them like a sword.

“I have your wife hostage, foul traitor! What will you do to get her back?” He called. Natasha straightened, bringing her paintbrush up to point it at Clint.

“A kiss, for each of you.” She offered. Clint appeared to consider her offer.

“Fair. You may approach.” She pressed a kiss to Laura’s lips, and then stood on tiptoes to reach Clint. As she kissed him she slapped him lightly with the brush, adding more green to his tank top. Clint fell back as if wounded.

“Curses! I trusted too freely, and now I must pay the price!” He called, slowly kneeling and flopping to the floor. Natasha cackled, grabbing Laura’s hand.

“Come with me, fair maiden! Let us rule over his kingdom together!” She said, raising their joined hands triumphantly. Laura laughed, pivoting to smear paint on Natasha's side.

“I would never trust you after that treachery!” She said, and Natasha stared, wide-eyed, before falling to the ground next to Clint, clutching her side.

“I will be the one true ruler of this mighty kingdom!” She proclaimed, holding her paintbrush aloft. She squealed as a drop of paint fell onto her cheek. “I have been bested by my own weapon!” She cried, joining her partners on the floor. They all dissolved into hysterical laughter, and they lay on the dropcloths, laughing and gasping for breath. 

Finally their laughter subsided, and Clint helped Laura and Natasha to their feet. They were speckled and slathered in paint, and Laura had to laugh at the sight of them all. 

“We have to get a picture of all of us. And I hope we have enough paint now!” She said. Clint smiled, ducking to the bathroom to wash his hands before he set up the camera on the step ladder. He set the timer, tongue tip sticking out of his mouth as he fiddled with the settings. 

“Alright, 3 photos after the light blinks three times.” He said, scurrying in behind his wives. They all smiled, posing to show off the paint on their clothes. They checked the photos before they took a few of just Laura posing. Clint set the camera down in the hallway.

“I don’t want to have to try and get paint off this.” He said as he set it down gently on Laura’s sweatshirt. She smiled, drawing him and Natasha in for a hug as he rejoined them.

“I love you guys so much.” She whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to each of them. Clint smiled softly, returning the kiss.

“I love you both, too.” He said. Natasha smiled, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of Laura’s face before giving her a kiss. 

“I love you both, too. Now let’s get started before our paint dries on the rollers.” She teased. With a laugh they broke apart and got to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joy to write. I hope someday I can get into a paint fight with someone I love. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
